HackWeird
by HackerRuna
Summary: Well its about a girl named Relena, she stumbles upon 'The World' online and meets new friends. But alot of stuff happens to them plus she has enough to handle on the outside world with wait can't tell! Please R&R!
1. Chappie 1

Chapter 1   
  
One boring day at school I was sitting at my desk waiting for the teacher to arrive, 'Why is she always late?' I thought. " Relena." My friends Kimiko called out as she walked over to my desk. " Huh? What is it?". "Well I just about a new game online! we should try it out tonight ok?" I just stared at here wjile thinking for a moment. "Sure ok. I'll meet you on there." " Great! I'll be under the name Techima." "Ok" was all I said and she walked away. 'hm...I wonder the new game will be like?'   
  
I pulled out notebool and began to write, but as soon as I got one sentence down Mrs. Akiya walked in. Its like she knows when I want to do something to come in and ruin it. --U. Oh well It was nothing important. After school I was on my way and I got to thinking, ' My brain was rotted! ROTTED I SAY! The teachers come in and expect us to learn all this in a day? Huh? I can't it!'   
  
I walked into my house, no one was home. My dad died when I was younger and My mom had to work until night so I did the stuff around the house. Sigh I wish I had an older sister or brother. Ring ring " Huh? Who could be calling I just got back!" I said picking up the phone. "Hello" "Relena, Are you ever going to get online? I just sent the page to you so you could sign on." --U " I just got home, but I'll get on. Met you there Techima!" "Ok" And we hung up. I walked over to the computer and checked my mail. Sure enough she had already sent it.   
  
"Man she gets on my nerves." I said. " Ok lets check this game out" I whispered clicking it and putting my vetual helmet on. I signed up and got me a character and everything. I was walking around and I saw Techima So I walked up to her. " Hey Techima!" "Huh?' She turned around. "Its me Relena. You told me to get on remember?" " I remember. So whats your users name?" She asked " Its Relena" I replied. "WHAT?! You kept your outside name? Why?" " Be cause I like it, plus I couldn't think of one." She fell and I just stared at her. This is going to be a longggg game. 


	2. Chappie 2

Chappie 2   
  
It had been 2 weeks since I started playing it. What can I say, Kimiko was. The game was fun. Sigh I'm too into games. But, Hey, there fun as heck! And I made a new friend Kaji! He is really nice. and funny. But I can't help to think there's something more to him...but I'll leave that alone for now. Its not my business.   
  
I logged in as usual. I was supposed to meet Techima and then Kaji later on. As I walked throught Carmina Gadalica I heard someone talking about a player killer. I listened more carefully, I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. "Yah I heard he has short green hair and just goes around killing people who don't tell him what he wants and stuff like that. But its usuallly girls." I gulped. Ohe great. My luck is soooo haunting me.   
  
After they got done I left as well. Keeping an eye out just in case. "Man, I should have listened to them.....Now I'm all shaken up." Just then some one jumped down behind me and put blades to my neck and whispered "Tell me where Tsukasa is" 'Man, this must be the guy who they were talking about. EEP!!!!! WHY ME? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?' I thought "I don't know who he is, or where he is" I said "Wrong answer" he said as the blades where pulled back and I fell unconsious on the ground.   
  
I Had to log on again later that day. Man, I hate that freak. I just know he was the player killer. As soon as I had logged on I ran into some guy with black spiky hair, red eyes and a scar under his left eye. "Sorry, I should have watched where I was going." I said tring to get up from where I was. He just got up and walked off...'He must be Kaname.....from the message bored...I wonder if he is as the say? Maybe he wo...' I was brought out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I about jumped out of skin "Hey Relena what are you doing" I turned around to see Kaji standing there. " Nothing. Just walking around very carefully. I don't want to get killed again." "Huh? Your were killed?" "Yup, and it was not fun" I said with a frown. " I have to agree its not fun." I just stared for a minute then we both bust out laughing.Later after talking for a while he took me to the fields to find more prctice. ' This place isn't half bad...except that player killer....But I'll be ready to take him next time I sse him for sure!!'   
  
End Chapter 


	3. Chappie 3

Chappie 3   
  
'Man, This has been an exciting game lately! But I haven't seen the player killer in a while.' I thought sitting under a tree Sigh Soon I had drifted off into a light sleep. I must have been sitting there for a few hours but it seemed like minutes. Then I was waken up by a rustling in the bushes. I jumped up and turned around getting ready for an attack on anyone who dared pick a fight with me.   
  
The rustling got louder "Show your self" I said holding my staff tighter. All of a sudden Rei jumped out and next thing I new I had jumped sky high and then landed pretty hard on the ground. "You shoud have seen the look on your face when I jumped out Relena! It was priceless!" She said falling over in laughter. " It wasn't that funny Rei." " Maybe not to you since it was you who weas scared."   
  
'Man...she scares me every time I see her. She knows I'm easy to scare. Its not fair.' "Relena are you ok?" She asked as I snaped back into reality. "Huh? Oh nothing just thinking" I said putting my hands behind my head. Just then Kaji walks up to us. "Hey guys whats up?" He said. " Nothing.." I remarked. " Hey guys I'm going to go and walk around for awhile. See ya later!" I said getiing up and walking off. " Ok" Was all they said.   
  
' Hm...I wonder if I could get that guy that I bumped into eatlier to join my parter? I heard he was really strong.' Just then the whole system went wack...."Whats going on" I mumbeled. I heard something crack and so I looked up and a gaint rock from the cliff I was under was just about to give way. I was paralised from fright of being crushed when all of a sudden I was pushed to the ground. I turned around to see who had saved me and it was none other then.....   
  
HAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! 


	4. Chappie 4

Chappie 4   
  
I had turned around to see who had pushed me over just as I was about to be crused when I saw Kaname! "Are you alright?" He asked looking at me. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you" " You should be more careful." He said looking over at me and then helping me up. So we started into converstations about really weird stuff. "Oh, I"m sorry. My name is Relena" I said kinda embaresed that I had been so rude. " My name is.." "Kaname. Right?" I asked   
  
" Yes. I take it you read the meesage board?" "No, mor like glanced at it" I replied. An then we got back into our little converstation.   
  
" So is your character a special earned one?" I asked kinda curious. " No, I'm a hacker." i answered. "Me too!!, Well, sorta. Its been awhile since I"ve hacked into anything but I'm sure I could still so it, if I wanted!" "Oh, don't find many hackers around here" He commented sitting laying his head back on the tree " Really?" " Yes, most of then get banned" He said.   
  
" WHAT?!" I shouted " Ahh, no need to scream. I'm right next to you. Anyways as long as they don't find out your safe." She said tring to calm me down. " Sorry" I simply replied." Its ok, so how long have you been playing?" He asked " Um.....lets see......about...a few weeks I think." " A newbie huh? Do you have any party members yet?" he asked raising his eye brow. " Yes, do you?" "No" he simply said. " Well, You can join my party if you want. I'm sure Kaji and Rei won't mind!!" " Sure...I gues. If you really don't mind" He answered. " Its now problem!" "Ok".   
  
' Man! Now I have 3 party members! and 2 new friends, plus 1 enemy I know of so far. Guess we'll have to keep a close eye out fot him.' I thought.   
  
Ok another chppie done! hope you like it! 


	5. Chappie 5

Chappie 5   
  
I was sitting in my chair in the real world, when all of a sudden i get an e-mail. "Huh" I said I started reading it. "Is it Rei, Kaji, Kaname, or Techima" I said.Then I finished readin "Huh? I've never heard of this club. I wonder what it is about. Maybe I'll go!" I said as I loged in. It was night time in here.  
  
As I got to the place. It was inside. 'This place looks creepy.' I thought as I opened the door and went in. "Hello" I called out through the darkness. "Hmm....this is the right place.....whats going on?" I asked myself. And as soon as I said that the door closed behind me.   
  
" Helle, Relena. Ever so glad you could make it" A voice said coming out of no where. " Who's there? Whats going on?" I yelled starting to feel scared. " No need to shout. No one can hear you but us anyways. And if your scared you have every right to be. For this is no secret club this is your worst nightmare, my dear. " It said then I heard it start laughing then I heard other voices start laughing with it.   
  
I ran to the door to try and open it but it wouldn't open. ' I'm traped in a room with lunatics. Help' I thought. " HELP!! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" I shouted then I felt a cold, yet smooth hand cover my mouth. " Do be quiet deary, no one can here you so you don't need to scream. Now then, come with us" It said I could tell it was a boy now but I couldn't see his face. He started dragging me I manged to muffle a few screams then I was knocked out...... 


	6. Chappie 6

Chappie 6   
  
I woke up about a few hours later. I was about tho rub my head,  
  
but my hands were tied behind my back. and so were my ankles. I had   
  
a gag in my mouth and I was blind folded. 'Yup this is wonderful night   
  
to be kidnaped....in a game for that matter, Oh yah I'm sooo loved' I   
  
thought as I tried to untie my hands. "Theres no use in strugling my   
  
dear, you won't get free" He laughed.   
  
'Who is this loonatic?' I thought. " If you want to know who I am   
  
which I know you do, you'll be disappointed to know, I'm not saying" He   
  
said. 'I can hear him sit down...I think in front of me....What did I do to   
  
diserve this? My friends are probably so worried' I thought.   
  
With Kaji, Rei, Kaname, and Techima   
  
"She is usually hear by now" Said Techima. "She is never late for   
  
anything, not even school" She added. " I"m getting worried anout her   
  
what if something happened to her." Kaji responed. Rei looked at us   
  
" What if she isn't on" she said simply. " I checked she is but it doesn't   
  
say were she is. Maybe she found a forbidden area" Kaname   
  
suggested.   
  
'Where ever you are I'll find you' Kaji thought. Standing up. 'We will   
  
find you, I just hope you are ok.' "Lets go we'd better hurry, the sooner   
  
we find her the better he said. " Rei you go with Kaname, I'll go with   
  
Techima" I said pointing it. " Right" The all said in agreement, and then   
  
ran off in search of there missing friend. 


	7. Chappie 7

Chappie 7   
  
' Ok, I am trapped with some weird maniac, tied up, gaged,   
  
blindfoledand oh what else? Nothing I guess.....wait in a game...why   
  
didn't I try logging out? If I could slap myself right now I would.   
  
I thought then tried to log out. I couldn't. ' Ok, I know what else now,   
  
ok lets go down this mary littlelist once more shall we? I am trapped  
  
with some weird maniac, tied up, and I can't log out. There. That ends   
  
my list.' I thought sarcasticly.   
  
"Sorry, bout you little escape attepts won't work in this place, you   
  
have to be outside this building or you can't. Thats why I chose this   
  
place, so bring you here." He said. I had been tring for awhile to get   
  
the gag or what ever it was in my mouth out and finally it popped out.  
  
"Why do you want me here anyways? I have no info if thats what your   
  
after, you freak." I shouted. He just walked up to me then slapped me.   
  
"You insolent little girl." He said then left.   
  
"What do they want me for? What could I have that they want so   
  
bad?" I asked myself. I eventually fell alseep against the wall.  
  
Ok thats all for now more later. 


	8. Chappie 8

Chappie 8   
  
" Wake up sleeping beauty" I heard a voice call to me right before I was kicked. "OW!!"   
  
What was that for you jerk?" A asked "Well I had to get you awake somehow" He replied   
  
" Ok I know you ur not stupid, but I'm going to say this, you could have asked and politly   
  
woken me up, you didn'y have to kick me you know" I yelled at him. He leaned down in my   
  
face but a few inches away from it. I could tell since he was breathing on me. ' Man, This   
  
guy needs some serious tic tacks. Man his breath sticks like a sweaty sock' I thought then   
  
laughed in my head, Its a good thing he can't hear me in my head.  
  
Ok thats all for right now. I'm still in mager writers block so...um anyone have any ideas?   
  
Let me know. bye Waves 


	9. Chappie 9

Chappie 9   
  
" Ok we've searched everywhere...." Rei said sitting down. " We can't give up, she's gotta be here somewhere." Kaji said still standing. "Wait there is one building I remember we said we would check later because it was unlikely, we haven't tried there yet. lets go." Kaji said starting to run off. "Hello, News flash Kaji, if it was unlikely then, of course its going to be unlikely now." Techima said sacastically. " Well we have to try." Kaji said starting to run off that way again. Sigh " Lets just follow him, 1: because he could be right. 2: Because we need to make sure he doesn't kill himself trying." Kaname said, then starting running that way as well. "Fine, they win" Said Techima. She looked around her and found out Rei had just started after them so she was by herself so she quickly joined up with them.   
  
" Come on can't you let me go yet?" I shouted. " Not yet, your going to help with something.   
  
'Me help him. This guy must be crazy. 1: He kidnapps me, then expects me to help him. I give up this guy is completely insane.' I thought. Then I heard a voice, a different voice, it sounded young about 15 or so. " There coming this way, finally. So tell me why this girl" He asked to the kidnapper. "Because she seemed closer to 'them' (A/n meaning him) then anyone I had seen with him. Thats why" He said. "Well when they get here we'll be expecting them. and since I'm done with her we might as welll get rid of her." He said then staring charging for me. I could tell he wa coming by the sound of his footsteps, I couldn't even protect myself.   
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" My scream filled the whole place, I could feel the pain, this room must have been made so I could fell the pain....thats why..........   
  
Ok I'm donw with chappie 9, so what do you think? 


	10. Chappie 10

Chappie 10   
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" My scream filled the whole place, 'I could feel the pain, this room must have been made so I could fell the pain....thats why.....' I thought. ' Wait I don't feel like I was stabbed or anything I feel like I was pushed..' I thouhgt. 'And I could see. My blindfold was off!! Praise the Lord I'm saved.....I think.....' I opened my eyes and looked around I saw to people, But I could have swore they were working together, instead they were fighting each other. What was going on.   
  
"Get her! Kill her!!" The man in a blackish blueish outfit yelled. " Right" I heard a voice come out from behind me.. 'Oh crap' I thought as I tried to get up. " Leave her alone" I heard someone yell, I looked over and saw a girl with hair that was jet black spiked in back with long bangs on side of face, and blue eyes charging towards the guy behind me. She came up and slashed at him but he moved out of the way, then he left. " Crap!! You traiter get back here" The othe man yelled, " No way Asuno, I'm tired of working with you." The boys voice came from no where the dissappeared.   
  
" I'll be back to kill you and get your little friend" Asuno said then left as well. The girl that had gotten there and helped me got the rope off my wrists and anckles. " My name is Relena, Whats yours" I asked " Well if you want to know its Syfa the slayer and don't expect me to help again, I just heard something when I was walking by. I was after Asuno and I heard him from inside so I came in" She replied. " Well thank you." I said standing up " What ever" Was all she said before she left. " Man, whats her problem? Oh well" I said Sigh Just then the door burst open and I jumped since it was sudden. " Relena!!! There you are we were looking everywhere for you" Rei said "Yes you had us worried" Techima joined in " I'm so to have worried all of you, I was tricked into coming here, kidnaped.ect.," I went on with my list. " Man you've had quite the adventer" Kaji said " Yup I have"   
  
" Hmmm, So he is who he wants. Maybe I should keep watch over them and make sure that 1 he doesn't get him and 2 he doesn't get anything he wants, looks like im babysitting" Said a mysterious voice in the tree, but no one heard it so she was fine. 


	11. Chappie 11

Chappie 11   
  
The next day I stayed in the real world and did stuff. I was walking around the park and I got the feeling I was being followed so I started running back to my house since it wasn't far from where I was at. ' Why are people suddenly following this is just like when it happened to.....nevermind don't want to think about it right now. Wait...vould they be the same people that...dis that and now they are after me?' I was thinking and without even noticing I ran into something. I starting rubbing my head and got up, I thought it might've been a person but when I opened my eyes it was a wall, no wonder my head hurt really really bad.   
  
'Wait....A wall, Oh-no, I'm traped in an alley. Well, this can be rolled off my my "Best Days Ever" list' I thought sarcastically. The men that were chasing me had finally surrounded me, and they pulled out there weapons. " Time to finish what we started 7 years ago little girl." Said the one I'm guessing was the one in charge out of all of them. "Wh,,,what are you talking about?" I asked leaning my back closer to the wall. " You know, about the whole killing you parents and you running away before we could get rid of you. Clever moving from your old city." The man smirked. 'I new that voice, it was Senaroyo Adresita, My father used to work with him until, until he double crossed my father. No now he wants to kill me' I thought I wanted to cry and then ran past them to the safty of my home with my foster family but what would they care? They didn't hardly care for me at all.   
  
" Get her boys and make sure she's dead when your done." Senaroyo said. His men advanced on me, but I was traped since I was not in the game I couldn't hack my way out or use magic on them. A few minutes later my great scream filled the morning air. I sudden sprang from my bed and I wipe my forehead which was covered with sweat. ' That same dream I've been having, every since the day it happened I have been plauged with these nightmares. Why can't the leave me alone?' I thought then I broung my knees to my chest and leaned against the head board and started to cry. 'I wished I lived in the game...Then I wouldn't have to deal with the family, I wouldn't have to deal with those crooks, cause I'm sure there still after me, and I could stay in there forever and be happy' I thought as I started to fall alseep agian.   
  
Ok there is chappie 11, hope you like it!! 


	12. Chappie 12

Chappie 12   
  
I logged in to the world since I was supposed to meet Kaji Sigh " Man, I'm still shaking anout that stupid dream I had last night." I wispered to myself. I saw a shadow over me and I was thinking it might be that guy that kidnaped me the other day. So I quickly turned around and punched him in the chest. Gasp " I'm so sorry Kaji...I didn't know it was you I'm, so so so sorry." I said walking over to him. " Ow, That hurt. You can really through a punch Relena" He said rubing his chest. I'm sorry" I said again. " Its ok Relena, I shouldn't have tried to sneek up on you." He said.   
  
Later that day we went to a dungeon. " Theres barely any monsters in here" I said " I know what you mean its weird" He agreed. We turned down a hall and then we had two monsters getting ready to attack us. " This is more like it" I said getting in my fighting stance. " Well, at least we get to fight some monsters in this dungeon" Kaji added. " Right" I said jumpimg out of the way from an attack. "Ice Arrow" I shouted and waved my staff, tons of ice looking arrows stared to shoot at the monster. Then it dissapeared. " Relena, Lvl 9" Said the program. "Man, I hate being weak" I said. " Its ok Relena, your geting your lvl's fast." He replied as he destroyed his monster. We made it to the end of the dungeon and we got our prize. I let Kaji have it since I had no clue what it was.   
  
It was getting later so we left We were to meet the party tomorrow so we could all go on an adventure. 


	13. Chappie 13

Chappie 13   
  
It was 3:00 in the morning I had just woken up by that same dream the night before. Why was it haunting me now? Usually I would have it once and then it would go away from me for awhile. What did it mean? 'Oh well.' I thought as I got up. ' I'm just being paranoid' I added. I looked down at the floor and a letter had been placed there. Like usual, My so called 'family' would place my letters in my room. I picked it up and examined it very closely. ' Huh? Thats strange it doesn't have a return adress on it.' I thought ' I wonder who it was from' I thought as I opened it.   
  
" Oh.....No....it can't be" I said as fear had struck me. The letter read:   
  
Dear Relena Natsume,   
  
We have finally found you. Its been a awhile hasn't it? Just wait, at 9:00 am you'll be by yourself and helpless for us to strike at you. You'll see your real family soon, so don't worry about it. We'll make it fast and painless for you. Untill then. Enjoy yourself.   
  
Sincerly,   
  
The Hunters   
  
I had to get out of here. But where could I go? I could call the police, I could get my money and get out of town. No. Thats what a Coward would do. I will not run away. I'll call the police. Tears started flowing down. I want to wake up from this nightmare, but I can't. Am I alseep? Am I dreaming? I hope so.   
  
Ok its getting more intersesting for me to write 


	14. Chappie 14

Chappie 14   
  
I called the police and told them so they quickly came out to the house. I showed them the letter. The cheif cop called in, to send some people over. I couldn't here hear. So later 2 people I couldn't tell who they were they looked like swordsman? 'What the heck is going on? Please please let this be a dream' I thought. " So your name is Relena?" The first one said as he walked up to me. " Yes it is. " I answered being polite so not to affend them but in my mind was saying 'No Really? Of coarse it is. I did make the call for me, the letter is for me so yah I'm Relena'. " Nice to meet you. I'm Kahgo, one of your new bodyguards." He said. " B-bodyguard?" I asked really suprised. " Thats right, Bodyguard. And that is Syrumi, your other bodyguard" He said pointing to another swordsman.   
  
" Ok so you to go with me when I leave, watch over me when I sleep, and all the other stuff?" I asked. We had been talking for awhile. It was already 8:oo am, 1 hour left. " Thats right Relena. But don't worry, we'll give you privacy when every you need it." He replied.   
  
Kahgo and short black hair, Sapphire blue eyes, and was wearing an outfit like Kenshin's but the shirt was black. The other one, Syrumi, I think was his name, Had long light blue hair in a hairbow in the back, paint on his face and was wearing a shirt like crimes but with no designs and it was dark blue, and matching pants. He reminded me alot about the game.   
  
" So can I still get on the computer?" I asked Kahgo. " Sure" He said So I went over and got on. 'Might as well enjoy this last hour of peace. Something tells me things are gonna get loud and messy.' I thought logging on.   
  
Ok there you go peoples new chappie! Is this all just a dream or is it real? Can she really trust these 2 new strangers that watch over her? I'm not telling! You'll just have to keep reading and find out!! 


	15. Chappie 15

Chappie 15  
  
Well I logged in and I saw Kaji walking around so I went up to him and started talking with him. Little did we know at the time we were being followed and spied on. But else where the maniac that kidnapped me was plotting his new deviose plan. NeoBlackShadow was walking around. "Geez could today get anymore boring" He said as he walked down the path towards a dungeon. "You know kid, if your bored I have something for you to do" Said a voice from no where. " Who are you? What do you want?" He yelled at the voice. "you said you were bored, so I have something fun for you to do!" It said as a shadowy figure came from no where like the voice did.  
  
" What kind of something?" He asked now getting curious. "Well, have you heard of the player killer thats been striking lately?" It asked. "Yes. But what does that--" He was cutt off while talking which he tought was rude. "I was getting to that. I wanted to see if you would kill him for me? I mean, If he is killing other doesn't he need to be punished?" It asked. " Yes, but why me? Why did you chose me when you could have easily chosen a stronger player." He asked staring at the shadow like it was weird. " Because I'm going to boost your power so you can do this." It said. " Ok, I guess, I don't have anything better to do so ok" He said standing straight up. "   
  
" Good" Was all the shadow said before it started using its magics and then NeoBlackShadow started to glow a strange, black, and red color. A few minutes late and he had a smirk on and started walking off to find his target.....Kaji.  
  
Me and Kaji didn't talk about much. I had told him about the laetter and my bodyguards. I could here Syrumi mummbling behind away from my turminal. Apperantly he did like being in the same room as me. Can't blame him, I mean we hardly no each other. I had meet a few new friends thatday as well! Like Garrett, he is nice, funny, and clusmy. He has orange, spikey hair and orange eyes. He was 13. (Mine and Kaji's age) and well a food friend! He had FMed me ealier saying he wanted to meet up with us but I told him I couldn't later maybe tomorrow. " So Kaji I better be getting back." I said standing up. " Ok, I guess I see you tomorrow. I'll tell the others you couldn't make it." He said. " Ok, please don't tell them about the letter and all that" I asked " Ok, I want" He repiled. I logged out afterwards.  
  
Back to the outside, I took off my halmet thingy, what-ever it was called, to see both of them staring at me. "What?" I asked looking back at them " Hm, Oh nothing. Well its 8:45, They'll be here soon. Syrumi, when it comes time you stay in here with Lady Relena, I'll handle them" Kahgo said looking over at Syrumi. " But, but master shouldn't I go and help you?" He asked frankly not liking the idea of being in the room with me alone. ' Wait...did Kahgo just call me Lady Relena?' I asked myself. ' This is getting even weirder. Sigh  
  
Ok Thats it for now peoples. Well hope you like this one! 


End file.
